Puolhaltiat palaavat juurilleen
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Siniset velhot olivat muodostaneet portin kahden maailmaan välille, josta haltiapienokaiset oli mahdollista viedä turvallisempaan paikkaan. Useita vuosia myöhemmin sotalapsien lapset ovat suurimmaksi osin tietämättömiä perimästään, eivät kuitenkaan kaikki...
1. Osa I: Sotalapset kaukana kotikedoilta

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **ficcihaltia Fire

**Fandomit: **Lotr eli Taru sormusten herrasta ja Harry Potter

**Ikäsuositus: **K-15 tai K-11

**Henkilöt: **Lovegoodit ja Potterit, erityisesti Serena, Luna ja Harry. Pallando, Alatar ja muut Ardalaiset ovat tässä osassa melkoisessa sivuosassa vain mainintoina kuten Aubreyt, Sirius, Dursleyt ja moni Potter-hahmo

**Tyylilaji: **Erittäin AU, seikkailu, ystävyyden kuvausta ja joitain viittauksia romantiikkaan, mutta ei ainakaan tässä ensimmäisessä tarina setissä Harryn tai Lunan kohdalla (ja senkin jälkeen nämä kaksi pysyvät läheisinä ystävinä keskenään sen verran spoilaan ficciäni)

**Varoitukset: **Mainintoja sodan kauhuista ja muita kuolemia, sekä mahdollisesti muuta järkyttävää, jotka eivät vielä ole täysin varmistuneet, vaikka lähes koko tarina alkaa olla paketissa.

**Vastuuvapaus: **Jos olisin Tolkien itse olisi aika jo jättänyt minusta, jos taas osa hänen perikuntaansa ja siten omistaisin oikeudet hahmoihin/maailmaan julkaisisin "ficcini" hyvällä rahalla kustantamoiden kautta, enkä netissä korvauksetta. Potterien suhteen pätee edellisen loppuosa julkaisisin kohdasta lähtien.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Siniset velhot olivat muodostaneet portin kahden maailmaan välille, josta haltiapienokaiset oli mahdollista viedä turvallisempaan paikkaan._

**Haasteet: **Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - luukku, Crossover-haaste, Kerää kaikki hahmot **- **_Serena Lovegood eli Lunan äiti_

**K/H:** Haltiaiän ja ihmisiän korrelaatio lainattu sellaiselta ficcarilta, joka selvästi panostaa Tolkienin canoniin, hänellä ihmisikä kertaa 3,8 antaa vastaavan haltiaiän siinä ainoassa tarkemmassa ikävertauksessa minkä löysin. Joissain ficeissä tosin törmää sellaisiinkin korrelaatioihin, että haltian täysi-ikäisyys on vasta 500-vuotiaana, joka ehkä heidän pitkäikäisyyttään ajatellen on helposti kuviteltavissa, mutta ei kuitenkaan oikein vakuuttava.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Puolhaltiat palaavat juurilleen**_

**Osa I**

_Sotalapset kaukana kotikedoiltaan_

_..._

_Hyvästi nyt kedot maailman,_

_Hyvästi jää iäks, Keski-Maa!*_

_..._

Serena, alkuperäiseltä nimeltään Sérëdhiel, Lovegood muisti ajan, jolloin hänen ympärillään oli lähes täysin saasteista vapaa maailma, ja sitä maailmaa ei ollut jaettu velhoihin ja jästeihin. Siinä toisessa maailmassa oli monia älyllisiä olentoja, muutama velho, ja sota. Sodan takia hän oli päätynyt tähän maailmaan.

Sérëdhiel kuului _esikoisiin_, hänen luontainen taikuus, joka edellisessä maailmassa olisi taannut kuolemattomuuden, muuntui täällä taikavoimiksi tehden hänestä noidan. Hän oli yksi niistä haltialapsista, jotka haluttiin turvaan Sauronin kasvavalta vallalta. Haltiat eivät halunneet lastensa näkevän sodan kauheuksia, kuolemaa, pimeän vääristämiä olentoja tai elää jatkuvassa pelossa. Hän oli jo kuitenkin 19-vuotias, vaikka hän tässä uudessa maailmassa vastasikin vain 5-vuotiasta tullessaan.

Pallando ja Alatar, siniset velhot, olivat auttaneet huolestuneita haltiavanhempia suojaamaan kalleimpia aarteitaan. He olivat muodostaneet portin kahden maailmaan välille, josta haltiapienokaiset oli mahdollista viedä turvallisempaan paikkaan. Turvallisuus oli kuitenkin vain hetkellistä, maailma ei varsinaisesti muuttunut yhtä vaaralliseksi ja julmaksi lapsille kuin Arda, mutta sielläkin syntyi levottomuuksia, joita paikalliset kutsuivat sodaksi.

Niin pienimuotoista kuin levottomuudet toisessa maailmassa olivatkin, siellä päätään nostava pimeä taikuus ja olennot olisivat saattaneet Sauroniin liittyessään ja tämän käsissä muuttua suuremmaksi uhkaksi, jos olisivat portista sattuneet kulkemaan. Siniset velhot sulkivat siis portin ja veivät kaiken sen avaamiseen tarvittavan tiedon mukanaan, kaukaisempiin maihin, pois Sauronin ulottuvilta.

Valitettavasti vanhemmat, joiden lapset toisessa maailmassa olivat, eivät tienneet syytä ratkaisuun, joka oli tehty kiireessä Ardan suojelemiseksi. Pian onnettomien vanhempien katkerat sanat muuttuivat huhuiksi, joiden mukaan siniset velhot olisivat pettäneet heidät Sauronille.

Mitkään puheet ja muiden velhojen yritykset portin avaamiseksi eivät tuoneet haltioiden lapsia takaisin kotiin toisesta maailmasta. Heitä ei kuitenkaan koskaan unohdettu, eivätkä Pallando ja Alatar uskaltaneet palata lähellekään haltioita etenkin, kun kukaan ei tiennyt kukistuiko Sauron lopullisesti ja olivatko kytevät levottomuudet toisessa maailmassa sammuneet.

Sérëdhiel ja muut haltialapset asettuivat toiseen maailmaan kuka mitenkin, he saivat uudet perheet ja usein myös uuden identiteetin. He opettelivat käyttämään taikavoimiaan muiden velholasten tavoin, he joutuivat myös kohtaamaan toisenlaisia haasteita kuin omassa maailmassaan. Tässä maailmassa samaan esikoisten ryhmään kuuluvat lapset jakautuivat uusien perheidensä myötä puhdasverisiin, puoliverisiin ja jästisyntyisiin, vaikka todellisuudessa eivät kuuluneet yhteenkään niistä.

Vain muutama lapsista oli riittävän vanha muistamaan heidän yhteiset juurensa, suurin osa oli niin nuoria, että omaksuivat uuden identiteettinsä omikseen ja säilyttivät vain häilyviä, unenomaisia, muistikuvia toisenlaisesta elämästä ja maailmasta. Sérëdhiel piti tiukasti kiinni muistoistaan ja kirjoitti kaiken omalla kielellään muistikirjoihin ja pergamenttikääröihin, jotta joku päivä hän voisi palata kotiinsa. Ei hän ollut onneton uudessa perheessään, mutta tämän maailman taikuus ei saanut häntä tuntemaan itseään eheäksi niin kuin Keski-Maan taikuus sai.

Hänet otettiin osaksi Aubreyn velhoperhettä, joiden nuorin, Sérëdhielin ikäinen, tytär Mirjam Angharad oli osoittautunut surkiksi. Perhe ei hylännyt lastaan, mutta Sérëdhiel otti tämän paikan kaikissa puhdasveristen tapaamisissa. Sillä niissä ja niiden ulkopuolella taiaton Mirjam olisi tullut kiusatuksi sekä fyysisesti että henkisesti, eikä tytöllä ollut taikuuden tuomaa suojaa vieläkin suuremmilta vaaroilta. Aubreyn perheen piireissä surkkilapsia uhkasivat jatkuvasti fanaattisimpien puristien yritykset eliminoida yhteisön häpeätahra, vaikka ääripuristeja oli vain muutama, ulottui heidän vaikutuksensa laajalle.

Haltiasyntyinen tyttö nimettiin siis uudestaan, hänen entisestä maailmasta muistuttava nimi haudattiin muiden nimien alle ja muutettiin puhdasverisempään muotoon. Hän ei ollut enää siis Sérëdhiel, vaan Mirjam Arianrhod Serena Aubrey ja hänen nuorin veljensä oli nimeltään Bertram Owain Marcus Aubrey. Serenalla ja Bertramilla oli yhteinen kotiopettaja, joka vastasi kaikesta perusopetuksesta niin lukemisen ja kirjoittamisen suhteen kuin taikuuden perusteista.

Surkkina syntynyt Mirjam olisi voinut osallistua samoille tunneille, sillä hän olisi hyötynyt yhtä lailla niistä, vaikka ei taikuutta omannutkaan. Mirjam lähetettiin kuitenkin jästikouluun päivisin, kunnes hänet oli mahdollista laittaa sisäoppilaitokseen jästimaailmassa, tarkoituksena parantaa Mirjamin sopeutumista ja menestymistä taikamaailman ulkopuolella. Se tapahtui paljon aiemmin, liki neljä vuotta ennen Tylypahkan kirjeen saapumista Serenalle Mirjamin nimellä.

Tylypahkan alkaessa Serena oli jo tottunut perheeseensä, vaikka hän yhä kaipasi kipeästi vanhempiaan ja Ardaa. Hän haaveili sen puhtaasta luonnosta, mallorn oksien suojassa olevasta talanistaan ja kotikaupungistaan Caras Galadhonista, jonka maa hohti keltaisena lehdistä ja katto kukista kultaisena keväisin. Metsä ja kaupunki olivat yhtä, eikä edes talvisin synkkyys päässyt tunkeutumaan Lórieniin.

Kivet olivat osa luontoa, mutta niiden elottomuus oli luotaantyöntävää, joten Tylypahkan kivisten seinien ympäröimänä Serena tunsi ahdistusta. Suuri sali, taivasta toistavan kattonsa kanssa, toi lievää helpotusta siihen, samoin korpinkynsien avoin, valoisa ja tähtitaivaskattoinen tornitupa yhtä korkealla kuin mallornin latva, oli kohtuullisen miellyttävä paikka ollakseen kivestä tehtyä.

Oppitunnit olivat suorastaan helppoja, taikuus taipui hänen käsissään luontevasti haluttuun tarkoitukseen. Hänen haltiaperimänsä pilkahteli silloin tällöin, haltioiden riimut ja runsas luontoaiheinen koristelu piirtyivät kuin vahingossa muodonmuutoksen myötä lopullisiin esineisiin. McGarmiwa suosittelikin häntä ottamaan valinnaisaineeksi kolmantena vuotenaan muinaiset riimut ensijärkytyksestä toivuttuaan. Harvan oppilaan tulitikusta neulaksi -työ edes onnistui ensimmäisellä tunnilla, saati sitten ollut niin kauniisti koristeltu ja viimeistelty.

Kirjasto, kasvihuoneet ja kielletty metsä olivat kuitenkin Serenan lempiasioita Tylypahkassa. Ne olivat myös hänen pakopaikkojaan. Puhdasverinen perhekään ei suojannut häntä kiusaamiselta, osa johtui hänen erinomaisista arvosanoistaan ja menestymisestä muutenkin, suurin syy oli hänen erilaisuutensa. Hän kirjoitti muistiinpanonsa edelleen omalla kielellään ja kirjaimin, välillä sotkien mukaan riimuja huvin vuoksi tai tarkoituksella korostamaan tärkeimpiä asioita.

Serena ei noudattanut muotia, eikä tuhlannut aikaa juoruiluun. Hän halusi panostaa opiskeluihinsa, jotta kotiin palattuaan hänellä olisi hyvä käsitys tämän maailman taikuudesta. Hän toivoi voivansa hyödyntää sitä tietoutta Ardan hyväksi ja sinne päästäkseen hän tulisi todennäköisesti tarvitsemaan paljon kattavampaa ymmärrystä molempien maailmojen taikuudesta. Ja, jos hän palaisi ennen sodan loppumista, hän voisi tämän maailman taikuuden avulla suojella perhettään ja kansaansa.

Ylevät tavoitteet ja tuvan moton mukainen omistautuminen tiedon keruuseen, eivät tehneet hänestä suosittua tuvassaan. Hänen tilannettaan pahensi se, että joku oli nähnyt hänet puhumassa ja silittämässä thestralia, jota kyseinen henkilö ei puolestaan kyennyt näkemään. Hän oli siis leimautunut kummajaiseksi suurimman osan silmissä, joten hänen seuraansa ei enää yritettykään tulla.

Jossain määrin oli valitettavaa, että hän oli säilyttänyt paremman kuulonsa, vaikka haltioille ominainen hohde olikin himmennyt. Sillä Serena kuuli muiden ilkeät puheet silloinkin, kun niitä yritettiin salata. Moni tyttö oli myös katkera omien sanojensa mukaan siitä, että hullulle oli suotu liian paljon kauneutta ja taikavoimia. Oli hetkiä, jolloin hän oli erityisen kiitollinen ottoperheensä puhdasverisyydestä. Silloin kun pojat puhuivat hänestä ja siitä, että hän olisi varmasti helposti kaadettavissa, mutta eivät uskaltaneet koskea hänen asemansa takia.

Yksi törkeyksien puhujista oli ollut häntä kolme vuotta nuorempi Sirius Musta, jonka, silloin jo hänen kanssaan Tylypahkassa oleva, Bertram kirosi kolmella tavalla ja sai jopa tämän ystävineen jälki-istuntoon, kun nämä yrittivät vastata takaisin. Suurin osa pojista ymmärsi jättää hänet rauhaan sen jälkeen.

Kaikesta huolimatta Tylypahka oli antoisa paikka, muinaiset riimut osoittautuivat erityisen hyödyllisiksi ja kiinnostaviksi, kuten monet muutkin valinnaisaineet. Serena jatkoi tupakirjaston ja koulun kirjaston läpikäymistä, samalla hän tarkkaili ympäristöään ja muita oppilaita. Oli yllättävää, kuinka paljon muutamat oppilaat erottuivat joukosta ja se, kuinka suuri osa näistä oli mitä todennäköisin haltioita tai puolhaltioita.

Harva muisti, tai tiesi todellisesta perimästään, eikä Serena aikonut olla se, joka toisi asian esille, ellei tilanne välttämättä vaatinut sitä. Oli hauska kuitenkin seurata, miten paljon perimä vaikutti heihin tämän maailman perhetaustojen erilaisuudesta huolimatta. He omasivat selkeän moraalisen kompassin, empatiakyvyn, kauneutta niin sisäistä kuin ulkoista, monipuolisia lahjoja sekä älyä ja he olivat kaikki erityisen taikavoimaisia.

Tylypahkasta valmistuttuaan Serena ei edelleenkään kokenut tätä maailmaa omakseen, mutta hän oli rakastunut velhoon tästä maailmasta. Ksenofilius Lovegood oli avoin kaikelle erilaiselle, velho innostui löytäessään ennestään tuntemattomia voimia, olentoja ja taikuutta, mies rakasti arvoituksia yhtä paljon kuin haltiat. Serena tunsi löytäneensä palan kaipaamansa maailmaa Ksenossa, joten hän ei yllättynyt yhtään sitä, että vastasi myöntyen miehen kosintaan.

Heidän oli tarkoitus yhdessä matkata Keski-Maahan, mutta ensin he halusivat tutkia tätä maailmaa ja verrata sitten löytöjään Keski-Maan salaisuuksiin. He rakensivat talon luonnon keskelle ja toivat matkoiltaan löytämiään kasveja sen pihalle. Serena kirjoitti yksityisten muistiinpanojensa lisäksi artikkeleita Ksenon lehteen, _Saivartelijaan_. Jota moni piti pelkkänä vitsinä, mutta avaramielisemmät löysivät sen sivuilta paikkansa pitäviä teorioita tulevaisuuden läpimurtoihin taikuuden kehityksessä.

Yhtä suuria löytöjä olivat muutamat erikoisemmat kasvit, joita kasvoi sekä Keski-Maassa että tässä maailmassa. Monet puut ja ruokakasvit olivat samoja niin Euroopassa kuin Serenan kodissa, vaikka mallorn puita hän ei löytänytkään. Haltioiden alkukodistaan kaipaamaa kasvia ei yleisesti tavattu kummassakaan maailmassa, mutta sellaisia löytyi muutamia yksilöitä pyhästä laaksosta Nepalissa ja sieltä poimituista hedelmistä he saivat yhden kasvamaan omalla pihallaan. Se vahvisti sen teorian, että portti Keski-Maahan oli avattu useammin kuin kaksi kertaa ja useammassa maassa kuin siniset velhot olivat sanoneet.

Serena oli antanut miehensä nimetä kasvin, sillä hän halusi pitää kaksi maailmaa mahdollisimman erillään toisistaan mielessään ja tämä oli yksi niistä keinoista.

Englannin velhomaailman tilanne muuttui päivä päivältä levottomammaksi, eikä Serena ollut lainkaan varma siitä, halusiko hän vielä tutkia tätä maailmaa. Velhojen sodaksi kutsuma kapina, ei varsinaisesti koskettanut heitä, koska heidän kiinnostuksensa oli puhtaasti taikuudessa ja sen eri muodoissa, joten heidän ei katsottu olevan verenpettureita eikä myöskään puristeja.

He olivat selvästi neutraaleja molempien osapuolien silmissä, mutta Serena oli huolissaan niistä velhoista ja noidista, joilla oli juuret Keski-Maassa. Haltiaperimä teki pimeän taikuuden käytön liki mahdottomaksi, eikä heidän moraalinen kompassinsa sallinut heidän olla piittaamattomia toisten hädästä ja viattomien murhista. Moni entinen haltialapsi oli jästisyntyinen, koska jästiperheissä lasten adoptoiminen oli selvästi yleisempää kuin puoliverisissä ja puhdasverisissä perheissä. Se teki Serenan tilanteen huomattavasti puolueellisemmaksi.

_Saivartelijasta_ muodostui pian jästisyntyisten ja puoliveristen salaisten viestien välittäjä, joilla ohjattiin vainottuja turvataloihin tai suojattuihin hormiyhteyksiin, joissa näiden oli mahdollista piiloutua tai paeta pois maasta. Muutamassa tapauksessa Serena päätyi paljastamaan avun tarvitsijalle näiden perimästä ja yksi näistä osoittautui arvokkaaksi tietolähteeksi, jonka kanssa hän saattoi käydä keskusteluja heidän kotimaailmastaan. Yhdessä he saivat ratkaistua monet suurimmista ongelmakohdista portin avaamisessa.

Kukaan haltiaperimästään tietoinen velho tai noita ei kuitenkaan vielä ollut valmis ottamaan riskiä siitä, että Voldemort saisi tietää Keski-Maasta, joten he sopivat palaavansa kotiin vasta sodan päätyttyä, jos tilanne olisi silloin turvallisempi.

Serena oli 26-vuotias, kun hän iloiseksi yllätyksekseen huomasi odottavansa lasta. Silloin he vakavasti harkitsivat Ksenon kanssa muuttavansa pois sodan jaloista, eikä tässä tilanteessa Keski-Maa ollut vaihtoehtona. Hän ei tiennyt vaikuttaisiko portin avaaminen ja sen läpi kulkeminen kohdussa syntymäänsä odottavaan lapseen vai ei, joten se oli liian suuri riski otettavaksi. Oli valitettavaa, ettei hän nähnyt omaa tulevaisuuttaan, vaikka joitain itseensä vaikuttavia tapahtumia näki kuten sen, että sota päättyisi Voldemortin kukistumiseen.

Jos lapsi syntyisi ajallaan, olisi sotaa silloin korkeintaan puoli vuotta jäljellä, se ei olisi pitkä aika odottaa aloillaan, vaikka sodan loppuvaihe tulisi olemaan hyvin synkkää aikaa Voldemortin vastustajille. Kseno oli kuitenkin sitä mieltä, että he tulisivat selviämään siitä, eikä hän olisi mielellään jättänyt lehtensä painoa edes hetkeksi jonkun muun hoiviin. Ratkaisun hän antoi silti Serenan käsiin, ennakkotiedonkin valossa oli vaikea valita vieraan mutta turvallisen ja tutun mutta riskialttiin välillä. He jäivät kotiin.

Heidän kotiaan ympäröivässä puutarhassa ja pienessä metsikössä oli seesteinen lampi, jonka pinnalla kelluivat lumpeet ja päiväkorennot leikkivät sen heijastamissa valotäplissä. Vauva rauhoittui hänen sisällään aina lammen rannalla, joten siitä tuli heidän vakio paikkansa niin raskauden ajaksi kuin sen jälkeenkin.

Serena näki usein lammen heijastuksissa yhden Tylypahkassa tapaamansa jästisyntyisen haltianaisen, tätä pitäisi varoittaa siitä, että suuret ja voimakkaat paljastavat hampaansa hyökätessään, mutta pieni ja heikko puree pimeän suojassa, rotta hylkää entisen nopeasti vaaran uhatessa ja on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa oman turvallisuutensa eteen. Nainen perheineen oli kuitenkin hänen tavoittamattomissaan. Hän ei lopettanut yrityksiään naisen tavoittamiseksi, vaikka viesti erikoiselta kuulostikin. Ei edes Ithilwenin, täkäläisittäin Lunan, syntymä estänyt häntä, niin paljon kuin Serenan prioriteetit muuttuivatkin hänen pienen vaaleakutrisen puolhaltian myötä.

Sodan päätös tuli kovalla hinnalla, päättäjät kuuntelivat enemmän rahapussin kilinää kuin toden puhujia tuomioita jakaessaan. Monet haltiasukuiset jättivät palaamatta maahan, jossa moraalinen kompassi vaihtoi suuntaa kaljuunoiden avulla ja yksilö tuomittiin rodun, suvun tai ominaisuuden perusteella välittämättä tämän todellisista teoista ja valinnoista. Ihmissusi oli aina syyllinen kauheuksiin ja Yaxleyt olivat aina oikeuden puolustajia kuten Kyyrytkin. Vauraista vain ne, jotka jäivät rysän päältä kiinni tai toivat surutta julki oman syyllisyytensä, tuomittiin.

Luna kasvoi Serenan silmissä päivittäin, tytön silmät säteilivät tämän kuullessa esiaikojen tarinoita Serenan äidinkielellä ja sillä kielellä tyttö myös ensimmäiset sanansa sanoi. Koti-ikävä haipui taka-alalle hänen palmikoidessa tyttärensä hiuksia perinteisin tavoin ja koristellessa niitä luonnon kukin ja kasvein. Keski-Maahan lähdöllä ei ollut kiire, heillä oli nyt turvallista täällä ja paljon vielä nähtävää ja löydettävää.

Lunan uteliaisuus ja ennakkoluulottomuus herättivät Serenassa uuden palon tämän maailman ihmeiden tutkimiseen. Kuinka paljon hyvää hän voisi viedä mukanaan kotiinsa, jos hän onnistuisi toisintamaan haltiain riimuilla suojakilpiä, parantavia loitsuja ja muuta taikuutta. Hän halusi opettaa Lunalle enemmän heidän perimästään ja maailmastaan ennen sinne muuttoa, ja hän tahtoi tytön näkevän ja kokevan myös isänsä maailmasta mahdollisimman paljon ennen kuin siitä tulisi tälle pelkkä lapsuudenmuisto. Oli eri asia oppia kokemalla kuin tarinoita kuunnellen, vaikka Ksenolla olikin taito asetella sanansa mestarillisesti, ei se toisi maailmaa niin lähelle kuin omat havainnot.

Heidän pieni perheensä oli palannut Norjasta tutkimusmatkalta puoli kuukautta aiemmin, Serenan kirjoittamat artikkelit olivat olleet viikon valmiina ja Lunan kuvitukset niihin samoin. Kseno oli toimistolla viimeistelemässä omia juttujaan ja valikoimassa sopivia valokuvia, tämä hoiti muitakin _Saivartelijan_ toimittamiseen liittyviä asioita nyt, kun matkalta paluun pahimmat kiireet olivat ohitse. Serena oli heidän kotinsa kellarissa olevassa työhuoneessa opettamassa Lunalle heidän omia kieliään q_uenyaa, sindaria ja yhteiskieltä westronia_ sekä kirjoittamaan että lukemaan. Samaan aikaan hän oli tekemässä läpimurtoa liemen, riimujen ja loitsujen yhdistämisessä yhdeksi merkittäväksi hoitokeinoksi ihmissusien parantamiseksi kirouksestaan.

Serena vilkaisi tytärtään, joka oli käpertynyt hänen pöytänsä alle kirjoitusharjoituksen ja leikin sekoitukseen. Lunan omien sanojen mukaan hän oli Ranskan vastarintaliikkeen vakoilija, joka lähetti gestapon päämajasta tietoa salakielellä vihollisen liikkeistä kanssa taistelijoilleen. Salakielenä toimi kaikkien kolmen Keski-Maan kielen sekoitus riimuin kirjoitettuna, joten se olisikin ollut loistava kieli vastarintaliikkeelle, jota ei kuka tahansa koodinpurkaja olisi selvittänyt. Se oli melkoinen saavutus 9-vuotiaalle lapselle, mutta heidän perheessään ei koskaan ollut ajateltu, että olisi olemassa jotain rajoja sille, mikä oli mahdollista tai mahdotonta. Aina oli mahdollisuus kehittyä, eikä ikä, sukupuoli, laji tai mikään muukaan vaikuttanut asiaan.

Serena ehti huomata vain muutamaa liian lyhyttä sekuntia aiemmin, että jokin hänen loitsussaan oli mennyt vikaan, eikä hän ehtisi pelastautumaan tai, jos pelastautuisi, niin Ithilwen olisi silloin vaarassa. Hän piti siis mieluummin oman paikkansa ne muutamat sekunnit, jotka olivat jäljellä hänen ja seuraavan elämän välissä. Valar oli antanut hänelle paljon onnea tässä maailmassa, he olivat myös johdattaneet hänet neuvomaan Ithilwenille riittävästi heidän maailmastaan ja tänne tulostaan, joten ehkä jonakin päivänä heidän hajallaan oleva perheensä yhdistyisi Ardassa ja seilaisi aikanaan Kuolemattomiin maihin, jossa hän toivoi heidät jonain päivänä näkevänsä.

Se jäi hänen viimeiseksi ajatuksekseen.

_..._

_Haltialaiva lipui vitkaan aivan,_

_soljui ohi virtaan kuiskivaan.*_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_* lainaus Tom Bombadilin seikkailut kirjan runosta 16. Viimeinen Laiva_

**K/H2: **alkuperäinen nimi oli puolhaltiat palaavat juurilleen _Eli Luna ja Harry Keski-Maassa Mutta koska päätin hajoittaa tämän osiin ja tehdä vähän saagamaisemman tästä, niin nimikin muuttui. Tämä saagoista ensimmäinen on mitä todennäköisimmin kolmiosainen ja kaksi ekaa osaa on valmiit ja toivottavasti kolmaskin siinä vaiheessa, kun postaan nämä. Tätä trilogiaa seuraava saaga, joka vastaa enemmän tuota vanhaa otsikkoa on, pientä yhtymäkohtaa tähän saaga-trilogiaan lukuun ottamatta, täysin kirjoittamaton, koska olen vielä sen verran noviisi tässä fandomissa, että on vaikea kirjoittaa, kun monia asioita on tarkistettava._


	2. Osa II: Muutoksen alkutahdit

**Haasteet:** Kerää kaikki hahmot - _Luna Lovegood_ ja Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 10. luukku

**K/H:** Tässä toisessa osassa Puolhaltia-saagaa ollaan Kuoleman varjelukset kirjan jälkeisessä ajassa siten, ettei epilogia koskaan tule olemaan, eikä monia suhdekehityksiä siis huomioida tässä. Tämä osa keskittyy oikeastaan kahteen henkilöön sodan jälkeisessä maailmassa. Kaikkea ei kuitenkaan paljastu vielä tässäkään osassa, vaikka joitain asioita selviääkin.

FYI Ultraäänitutkimus raskauden seurannassa ei ollut vielä kuin vasta kehittely- ja kokeiluvaiheessa korkeintaan yhdessä sairaalassa, mutta ei todellakaan edes tunnettu valtakunnallisesti, sinä ajankohtana kuin tekstissä puhutaan synnytyskomplikaatioista, jotka eivät nykypäivänä juurikin tuon ultran takia ole kohtalokkaita. Mainitsen tämän jo siltä varalta, että jonkun mielestä tapahtumat olisivat helposti ennakoitavissa ja korjattavissa, joita ne eivät ole tuona aikana olleet.

Luna — _Ithilwen_

Harry — ?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Puolhaltiat palaavat juurilleen**_

**Osa II**

_Muutoksen alkutahdit_

_..._

Tylypahkan taistelun jälkeen maailma juhli, jästit iloitsivat terroristijärjestön kukistumista ja hämmästelivät sitä, kuinka nuorelta erikoisjoukkojen agentti näytti ollakseen niin taitava, että oli saanut terroristien kauhua kylväneen johtajan nitistettyä. Naiset huokailivat ritariksi lyödyn nuorukaisen komeaa, suorastaan kaunista ulkomuotoa, kun miehet arvostivat tämän voimaa ja urhoollisuutta, heidän silmissään hän oli täydellisen sotilaan perikuva.

Tosin Likusteritie neljässä kumpikaan ajatustapa ei saanut jalansijaa, päinvastoin Petunia ja Vernon Dursley olivat katkeria siitä, että kummajainen pärjäsi heitä paremmin maailmassa ja kukaan naapureista ei tuntunut muistavan heidän kasvattaneen pojan, mikä oli siunaus ja kirous. He eivät kuitenkaan periaatteesta voineet asiaa tuoda julki, koska lehdistön tiedoissa oli mainittu pojan käyneen erittäin valikoivaa yksityiskoulua lahjakkaille, ja he olivat väittäneet pojan käyneen paatuneille rikollisille tarkoitettua koulua. Valheesta kiinni jääminen olisi tehnyt vain hallaa heidän maineelleen. Petunia oli suutuspäissään rikkonut yhden kuningattaren Jubilee-keräilykupeista, mikä entisestään lisäsi hänen katkeruuttaan.

Velhomaailmassa Voldemortin lopullista kukistumista juhlittiin sadoilla tynnyreillä simaa, kermakaljaa, tuliviskiä ja tonttuviiniä. Ihmiset tanssivat ja lauloivat niin Tylyahon kujilla kuin Viistokujalla. Harry Potter sai Merlinin ritarikunnan ensimmäisen luokan mitalin ja monta muuta kunnianosoitusta kuten patsaan taikaministeriön aulaan. Kukistaja-Potter sai lisäksi naimatarjouksia, ihailijakirjeitä, lahjoja, haastattelupyyntöjä, kiitoksia, selkään taputuksia, tappouhkauksia, lemmenjuomalla kyllästettyjä täkyjä, myrkytettyjä ja kirottuja koruja ja paljon muuta.

Hän ei saanut kulkea rauhassa missään nyt, kun jästimaailmakin oli tietoinen hänen uroteostaan. Hän pysytteli Kalmanhanaukion synkässä rauhassa painajaistensa ja ystäviensä ahdistamana. Ystävien tarkoitus oli varmasti hyvä, kun he yrittivät saada häntä ihmisten ilmoille, mutta he eivät olleet omasta julkisuudestaan huolimatta yhtä suuren mediamylläkän ja henkilöpalvonnan kohteena, joten he eivät ymmärtäneet Harryn ahdistusta.

Luna oli ainoa, joka tuntui ymmärtävän Harrya. Hän ei painostanut Harrya puhumaan tai kohtaamaan ihailijoiden hyeenalaumaa, jota kohtaan Hermionen mielestä piti osoittaa ymmärrystä ja huomiota, olihan näiden kiitollisuus aivan loogista ja suuri kunnia. Neville todennäköisesti ymmärsi myös, mutta hän oli ottanut tehtäväkseen valvoa jälleenrakennusta velhoneuvostosta käsin ja pitää omalta osaltaan huolta siitä, ettei uusi ministeriö olisi yhtä korruptoitunut kuin edellinen.

Niinpä Harryn hiljaisen, synkkien ajatusten täyttämän, maailman jakoi Luna, jonka mielessä yhtä synkät ja ahdistavat muistot ajoittain parveilivat. He eivät puhuneet niistä, mutta kumpikin tiesi jollain tavalla sen, mitä toinen tunsi, ja hiljaisuus ei silloin ollut niin painostavaa. Luna saattoi istua Harryn kanssa talon katolla leutoina kesäiltoina, kun kaupungin häly hetkeksi vaimeni huminaksi ja saattoi kuvitella olevansa jossain muualla.

Toisinaan Luna vei Harryn mukanaan jylhiin metsiin, sammaleisille kallioille, lempeästi virtaavan joen varrelle, satoaan kasvattaville heinäpelloille tai kukkien täplittämille niityille, jotka olivat kaukana asutuksesta. Eikä Harry koskaan kysynyt, missä he olivat, ei edes silloin, kun he lopulta kuukausien jälkeen rikkoivat välillään vallitsevan hiljaisuuden.

He puhuivat luonnosta ympärillään siitä, kuinka puista tuntui puuttuvan jotain, ikään kuin niiden pitäisi pystyä kertomaan enemmän kuin vain epämääräisiä mielikuvia liiallisesta auringosta tai sateesta. Luna kertoi elämästään Tylypahkassa ennen hänen sieppausta ja siitä kuinka Ksenofilius oli tehnyt itsemurhan, kun Luna oli vapautunut ja toipui vielä Simpukkamökissä. Isä ei ollut osannut elää ilman äitiä, oli Luna todennut. Harry epäili osasyynä olleen miehen itsesyytökset Lunan koettelemuksista ja häpeä teoistaan sodan aikana.

Harry uskaltautui avautumaan omista painajaisistaan ja toiveistaan. Siitä kuinka hän halusi löytää paikan, jossa hän voisi olla vapaa kuuluisuudestaan ja olla oma itsensä. Hän ei aikonut palata Tylypahkaan viimeiseksi vuodeksi, vaikka Luna olisikin siellä. Harry ei myöskään aikonut liittyä ministeriön riveihin, josta hänelle oli tarjottu jo aurorin paikkaa kuin myös sanomattomien joukoissa salaperäisyyksien osastolla. Hän halusi tutustua juuriinsa, viimeinen vuosi ja moni muukin asia oli saanut hänet tajuamaan, kuinka vähän hän omasta suvustaan tiesi.

Luna ehdotti, että Harry aloittaisi äitinsä syntyperästä ja opettelisi samalla uuden kielen. Kieli oli kuulemma harvinainen, mutta Harrylle tulisi olemaan hyötyä siitä. Muutamia sanoja ja sanontoja hän olikin jo näiden muutaman kuukauden aikana oppinut, hän oli kuitenkin luullut niiden olevan jotain mielikuvituskieltä, jonka Luna oli keksinyt.

Hän ymmärsi, että oli kyse jostain tärkeämmästä, kun Luna antoi oman äitinsä käsinkirjoitettuja ja loitsimia kielioppi- ja sanakirjoja, sekä muutamia historiankirjoja, joita hän ei voisi lukea ennen kuin omaisi uudella kielellä suuremman sanavaraston ja osasi käyttää sitä. Luna ei ensimmäistä kertaa puhunut asioista, joita ei juuri sillä hetkellä ymmärrä, mutta joiden todellinen merkitys on kristallinkirkas myöhemmin. Harry oli oppinut ottamaan ystävänsä puheet vakavasti ja valmistautumaan tulevaan parhaan kykynsä mukaan, vaikka ei aina tiennyt mihin valmistautua tai miten.

_Luonto koreilee väreissä syksyllä,  
><em>_vaikka se valmistautuu talven tuomaan kuolemaan._

Syyskuun ensimmäinen päivä lähestyi aivan liian nopeasti, se tarkoitti sitä, että pian hänellä ei olisi Lunaa rikkomassa omavalintaisen eristäytymisen turruttavuutta. Hänellä oli kyllä kirjat ja Oljo, mutta ne eivät korvanneet Lunan läheisyyttä, joka tuntui tuovan valoa synkimpäänkin hetkeen, joskus suorastaan kirjaimellisesti. Oli yllättävää, kuinka hän oli tänä aikana onnistunut unohtamaan muun maailman ja muut ystävänsä. Synkistä ajatuksista huolimatta Harry saattoi todeta olleensa ensimmäistä kertaa vapaa Voldemortin varjosta ja viettäneensä kesää lähes yhtä rennosti kuin muut nuoret.

Harryn huomaamatta oli hänen 18-vuotissyntymäpäiväkin mennyt ohitseen. Ne lahjat ja kirjeet, jotka olivat läpäisseet pöllöturvasuodattimen™, oli Oljo huolella järjestänyt yhteen pienemmistä huoneista. Luna oli antanut Harrylle ohjattavista luumuista tehdyn riipuksen, joka oli koristeellisesti punotussa nahkanauhassa. Se tulisi Lunan mukaan tarpeelliseksi matkalla, jolle he olivat valmistautumassa, vaikka he eivät sellaisesta olleet mitään vielä puhuneet. Harry otti lahjan sen ansaitsemalla vakavuudella vastaan, kielen opiskelu sai lisämerkitystä lahjasta ja mainitusta matkasta, milloin ja mihin he sitten lähtisivätkään.

Elokuun puolivälissä Luna joutui viettämään muutaman päivän _Saivartelijan _toimituksessa, jotta syyskuun numero ehtisi julkaisuun ajallaan. Niiden aikana Harry oli luvannut itselleen ja Lunalle hoitavansa kaikki kertyneet tärkeät asiat, jotka vaativat yhteydenpitoa ministeriöön, ystäviin, lehdistöön ja selvittäisi maahisten kanssa, miten ja mistä aloittaa sukujuuriensa etsimisen niin äitinsä kuin isänsä osalta.

Kävi ilmi, että Jamesin puolen sukuselvitys olisi helposti tehty. Harryn sukuholvissa oli niteitä hyllykaupalla, joissa kerrottiin suvun vaiheista. Sieltä löytyi myös silkkiseen seinävaatteeseen kudottu sukupuu, joka päivitti itse itsensä. Yllättäen siinä näkyi kuitenkin Lilyn nimen alla haalea varjontapainen, aivan kuin toinen nimi, mutta se oli niin epätarkka ja haalea, ettei sitä pystynyt lukemaan edes tarkennus- ja suurennusloitsujen avulla. Lilyn matka-arkku oli samassa holvissa, mutta sen sisältä ei löytynyt kuin muutama päiväkirja ja kirjeenvaihtoa, joissa ei juuri aineksia sukuselvitykseen ollut.

Päiväkirjoissa oli kuitenkin mielenkiintoisia huomioita ja niiden sivuilta Harry saattoi muodostaa paremman kuvan äidistään, kun hän vain hyppäsi sellaisten kohtien yli, joissa puhuttiin kuukautisista, seurustelusta ja muista asioista, joita harva poika haluaa äidistään tietää. Äitinsä suvusta tietoja saadakseen hänen olisi oltava yhteydessä Petuniaan, vaikka hän vain reilua vuotta aiemmin oli päättänyt olla koskaan palaamatta Likusteritielle tai edes puhuvan tädilleen. Dudley oli asia erikseen.

Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että yhteyden ottaminen olisi välttämätöntä, sillä maahisten saamien asiakirjojen mukaan Lilyn ja Petunian vanhempien jäämistö oli päätynyt Petunian haltuun, koska pesänjaon aikaan Lilyä ei pystytty tavoittamaan.

Harry sai lopulta lähetettyä kirjeen jästipostina Petunialle, ja siinä varovasti ehdotettua tapaamista syyskuulle. Hän oli esittänyt vetoomuksensa mahdollisimman kohteliain sanankääntein ja pahoitellut, ettei ollut voinut pyytää tätiään mukaansa tilaisuuteen, jossa hänet lyötiin ritariksi. Hän vakuutti, että kuningatar oli tietoinen heidän sukulaisuudestaan ja täti saattaa siten saada kutsun johonkin toiseen tilaisuuteen. Harrya oli suorastaan hävettänyt laittaa kyseisiä sanoja paperille, mutta Petunian suhteen oli otettava järeät aseet käyttöön, jos aikoi korjata sen, minkä täti varmasti oli katsonut loukkaukseksi itseään kohtaan.

Hän oli kirjoittanut myös Dudleylle ja tavannutkin tämän Lontoossa, he olivat viettäneet harvinaisen mukavan iltapäivän Sohossa, jossa heihin ei juuri kukaan kiinnittänyt huomiota. Serkku oli luvannut auttaa asiaa puhumalla Harryn puolesta, jos Petunia ei muuten suostuisi Harrya tapaamaan. Dudley yrittäisi järjestää asiat niin, että pääsisi käymään kotonaan samaan aikaan Harryn kanssa, kunhan he vain ensin saisivat puhuttua Petunian ympäri.

_Jos meret on tehty kyynelistä,  
><em>_on maailmassa enemmän surua kuin iloa,  
><em>_mutta auringon paistaessa myös suru säkenöi meren tavoin._

Lunan viimeisenä lomapäivänä Harry otti ensimmäistä kertaa koko kesänä aktiivisen roolin heidän yhteisten retkiensä suunnittelussa. He olivat heränneet aurinkohuoneessa, Luna riippumatosta kahden appelsiinipuun välistä ja Harry puolestaan sammaleiselta lattialta, jonka päälle levitetty piknikhuopa oli toiminut hänen vuoteenaan. Aurinko paistoi läpinäkyviksi muutetuista seinistä sisälle lämmittäen ja virkistäen kaikkea elollista. Harry venytteli nautinnollisesti ja kurottautui tökkimään sormellaan Lunaa riippumaton läpi hereille.

Aurinkohuonetta ei aiemmin löytynyt Kalmanhanaukiolta, vaan se oli kesän aikana kuin huomaamatta ilmestynyt sinne. He olivat retkiltään ottaneet aina muutamia taimia tai sammalpaloja mukaansa muistoksi paikoista, joissa he olivat käyneet. Heidän yllätyksekseen Oljo oli omalla erityistaikuudellaan saanut kasvit kukoistamaan sisätiloissa ja idea huoneesta oli syntynyt. Oljo oli ollut huoneen suunnittelussa mukana ja toteuttanut osaltaan niitä yhdessä Harryn ja Lunan kanssa. Silloin he olivat hankkineet osan kasveista ilman retkimuistoa ja muuttaneet joitain ylimääräisiä rojuja ja kankaita puutarhakalusteiksi sun muiksi tarvittaviksi sisustuselementeiksi.

Harry kiskoi unenpöpperöisen Lunan hopeapajujen oksaputousten suojassa olevan siron puutarhapöydän ääreen, jolle heidän aamiaisensa oli katettu. Valon ja varjojen leikkiessä heidän ympärillään rauhallisesti he nauttivat Oljon valmistaman täyttävän, mutta kevyen, aamiaisen. Hunajalla siveltyjä skonsseja, mysliä yogurtin kera ja hedelmäsalaattia tuoreista hedelmistä, juomaksi kahvia, teetä ja omista appelsiineista vastapuristettua mehua.

Aamupalan ja muiden valmistelujen jälkeen Harry tarttui Lunaa kädestä ja hihkaisi Pembrokeshire. Heidän käsiensä väliin jäänyt porttiavain viskasi heidät kieppuvalle matkalle Walesin rannikolle. Harry oli varannut heille ratsastustunnin, jonka jälkeen opas vei heidät ratsastamaan hiekkarannoille ja kallioille. Kallioilta oli mahdollisuus hypätä mereen uimaan ja sukeltelemaan, mutta hylkeitä saattoi bongata kastelematta itseään. He olivat Lunan kanssa melko varmoja siitä, että muutama hylkeistä oli selkieitä eikä tavallisia hylkeitä.

Harry pysytteli kallioilla ja, vaikka hyppiminen hauskalta näyttikin, suurinta iloa tuotti se, että hän näki Lunan leikkimässä hylkeiden ja selkieiden kanssa aaltojen keskellä ja kuuli ystävänsä vapautuneen naurun. Auringon lämmittämä merituuli viskoi pisaroita aaltojen harjalta hänen kasvoilleen ja pyöritti hänen pitkiksi kasvaneita hiuksiaan villisti hänen kasvojensa ympärillä, eikä hän voinut olla nauramatta silkasta hyvästä olosta, jota meri, aurinko ja Lunan ystävyys saivat aikaiseksi.

Tuntui kuin hänessä olisi herännyt jokin osa, joka aina oli ollut olemassa, mutta jäänyt kaiken muun jalkoihin. Ehkä hirnyrkki oli osaltaan syynä siihen ja se, että hänen äitinsä jättämä suoja ja iso osa hänen muista taikavoimistaan olivat hänen tietämättään keskittyneet pitämään Voldemortin sielunsirpaleen eristettynä kirousarpeen, jotta se ei pääsisi saastuttamaan tai ottamaan valtaansa Harrya.

Joka tapauksessa Harry huomasi tuntevansa taikuuden ympärillään ja itsessään paremmin, myös hänen aistinsa olivat herkemmät. Suurin muutos oli kuitenkin se, että hänen oli paljon helpompi omaksua tietoa ja ymmärtää muiden tunteita ja mielialoja. Välillä hän saattoi nähdä myös vilahduksia asioista, ihmisistä ja tapahtumista, jotka eivät olleet vielä tulleet kohdalle. Hänellä ei ollut samanlaista ennaltanäkemisen lahjaa kuin Lunalla, joka ymmärsi asioiden laajemman merkityksen yksittäisten tapahtumien tai yksityiskohtien sijaan.

Ei ennaltanäkeminen täysin uusi asia ollut, se oli selkeämpi nyt, mutta hänen nopea ja intuitiivinen tapansa aiemmin toimia niin taistelussa kuin huispauksessa oli ollut sen heikko muoto. Se oli ollut merkittävä tekijä siinä, kuinka helposti hän väisti kirouksia kuin tietäen ennalta mihin kirous iskisi. Hän oli aina ajatellut sen olevan pelkkää onnea ja hyvien refleksien ansiota, eikä hänelle koskaan ollut tullut mieleen, että sillä olisi mitään tekemistä ennustamisen kanssa. Oli ironista, että hän oli reputtanut ennustuksen V.I.P:eissä, kun hänellä oli oikeasti lahjoja siihen.

Niin ihanaa kuin aurinkoisella rannalla oleskelu olikin, sen piti loppua joskus, takaisin tallille ratsastaminen pitenevien varjojen keskellä tuntui kuvaavan hyvin sitä, kuinka yksinäisten iltojen varjot häälyivät lähempänä kuin aiemmin Lunan kesäloman päättymisen myötä. He tapaisivat useasti, mutta eivät kuitenkaan niin tiiviisti joka päivä, mihin aikaan tahansa ympäri vuorokauden kuten nyt, ja Harry oli tottunut Lunan persoonalliseen ja mutkattomaan seuraan. Kumppanuuteen, jossa kumpikaan ei vaatinut toiselta mitään muuta kuin olla oma itsensä, hiljaista yhdessäoloa, ymmärtämistä ilman sanoja tai eleitä.

Harry ei ollut koskaan aiemmin huomannut, miten paljon vaatimuksia hänen ystävänsä olivat asettaneet, eikä sitä kuinka paljon hän piilotti itsestään peläten tulevansa torjutuksi, jos hän olisi oma itsensä.

Sellaista ei heidän välillään ollut Lunan kanssa, silti he kumpikin tiesivät että, vaikka he voisivat elää koko elämänsä yhdessä ja olla tyytyväisiä siihen, heidän välillään ei ollut seksuaalista tai romanttista viritystä. Moni saattoi luulla heitä pariskunnaksi, mutta he itse tiesivät olevansa kaikista hellyyden osoituksista ja läheisyydestä huolimatta ystäviä, joiden ystävyys oli kestävämpää kuin monen perhesiteet ja parisuhteet.

Heidän viimeinen yhteinen päivänsä päättyi Lontoon katuvalojen yläpuolella talon katolla satunnaisiin sanoihin, toisen olemuksen ja läheisyyden varastoimista eron ajaksi, teekupeista nousevan höyryn lämmittäessä heitä yön viilentyessä heidän ympärillään.

Lunan positiivisuus oli ainoa asia, joka sai Harryn uhmaamaan laiturin yhdeksän ja kolme neljäsosan ihmispaljoutta ja ihailijoiden tunkeilun. Juna oli säilynyt sodassa koskemattomana ja se täyttyi innokkaista oppilaista, kaikkialla tuntui vapautunut iloisuus, jossa oli vain aavistus haikeutta muistojen noustessa kutsumatta mieleen niistä läheisistä, jotka eivät sodasta selvinneet.

Hannah ja Susan tulivat juttelemaan heille, ensimmäistä kertaa julkisesti pariskuntana näyttäytyvät kahdeksasluokkalaiset pyysivät Lunaa kanssaan samaan vaunuosastoon, mikä kevensi Harryn mieltä huomattavasti. Myös Neville liittyi samaan seurueeseen ja Harry tiesi, Lunan olevan nyt turvassa matkan ajan. Kukaan ei uskaltaisi kiusata tätä sotasankareiden keskellä. Heidän halauksensa oli pitkä ja päätyisi varmasti _Päivän Profeetan_ etusivulle seurusteluspekulaatioiden kanssa, mutta sillä ei ollut merkitystä enää Harrylle. Häntä odottivat yksinäiset päivät Kalmanhanaukiolla sukututkimuksen ja opiskelujen parissa, ainoa poikkeus olisi Likusteritiellä käynti ja Petunian kohtaaminen pitkästä aikaa.

_Usva nousi aaltoillen tanssien,  
><em>_sen olemus liukui ääneti kaiken ylle kätkien,  
><em>_suojaten,  
><em>_kietoen syliinsä kuin rakastaja._

Harry soitti Likusteritie neljän ovikelloa vain puoli tuntia sen jälkeen, kun Vernonin auto oli lähtenyt pihasta. Petunia avasi oven lähes heti kasvoillaan sulkeutunut ilme, mutta Harry aisti hyvin sekalaisia tunteita tätinsä naamion takaa, yllättävin oli huojennus. Se saattoi liittyä moneen asiaan, oli kuitenkin selvää, että kaikista aiemmista puheistaan huolimatta Petunia ei ollut niin piittaamaton Harryn olemassaolosta kuin oli antanut ymmärtää.

Heidän mykkä tuijotus hetki rikkoutui Dudleyn huikatessa keittiön ovelta huomenet. Petunia nyökkäsi Harrylle tervehdykseksi siirtyen sivummalle, jotta hän saattoi astua eteiseen.

— Kiitos, että sain tulla tänne, vaikka silloin vuosi sitten lupasinkin pysytellä poissa elämästänne. Sota muutti monia asioita ja, vaikka se nyt on ohitse, sen vaikutukset eivät ole. Meidän puolemme kärsi suuria tappioita, eikä siihen ole edes laskettu niitä, jotka eivät koskaan tule toipumaan sodan aiheuttamista henkisistä ja fyysisistä arvista. Moni asia sai minut huomaamaan, kuinka tärkeitä perhesiteet ovat ja sen, miten vähän minä tiedän omasta perheestäni ja suvustani. Ymmärrän nyt myös paremmin sitä, miksi suhtaudut äitini ja minun maailmaan torjuvasti. Olen aidosti pahoillani siitä, miten se sinun elämääsi on vaikuttanut.

— Hmph! Vai luulet sinä ymmärtäväsi. En ole ollenkaan varma, että tekisit mitään toisin tai kieltäytyisit menemästä Tylypahkaan, jos nyt olisit saman valinnan edessä. Saati sitten, että kiittäisit meitä normaalista lapsuudestasi kaukana siitä sakista.

— Petunia-täti, en tullut riitelemään kanssasi, mutta en kyllä menisi väittämään lapsuuttani normaaliksi. Sen suhteen olet oikeassa, että tekisin asiat toisella tavalla, jos tietäisin edes murto-osan siitä, mitä nyt tiedän. Arvostan jästimaailmaa ja koulutusta aivan eri tavalla, enkä välttämättä olisi valinnut Tylypahkaa koulukseni. Taikuus on kuitenkin osa minua, enkä olisi voinut jättää sitä harjaannuttamatta, sillä se olisi voinut aiheuttaa vahinkoa ihmisille ja kaikelle muullekin ympärilläni ilman kontrollia. Ehkä olisi parasta, ettemme puhuisi sen enempää taikuudesta tai siitä, millaiset meidän välimme ovat ennen olleet, niin tapaamisemme sujuisi ilman turhia riitoja.

— Suostuin tähän tapaamiseen vain siksi, että saisimme molemmat tästä jonkin konkreettisen päätöksen yhdelle vaiheelle elämässä. Se teidän sotanne jätti viimeisen tapaamisemme epävarmalle pohjalle. Saimme pelätä sen kaikista varotoimista huolimatta vaikuttavan meidän elämäämme, eikä kukaan olisi vaivautunut ilmoittamaan meille mitään, jos meitä olisi myöhemmin uhannut löytyminen. He suostuivat auttamaan meitä silloin vain, koska sinä asuit silloin vielä täällä. Eikä kukaan ilmoittanut sodan loppumisestakaan, saatoimme vain päätellä tilanteen muuttuneen siitä, että sinut lyötiin ritariksi merkittävästä roolistasi terroristi-iskujen lopettamisessa ja päätekijän kukistamisessa. Kuinka monen muun perhe odottaa vieläkin tietoa teidän maailmanne tilanteesta, siis sellaiset, jotka eivät tiedä sinun olevan osa sitä maailmaa ja sodan toisen osapuolen johtohahmoja?

— On totta, että suurin osa unohtaa jästisyntyisten perheet lähes kokonaan, heillä ei ole merkitystä Ministeriölle, paitsi uhkana taikuuden paljastumiselle. Ja ennen kuin keskeytät minut, Petunia-täti, niin sanoin Ministeriön, se ei ole minun tai muiden taiattomassa maailmassa kasvaneiden taikovien mielestä oikein. Toistaiseksi sodasta toipuminen ja yhteiskuntarakenteiden vakauttaminen ovat keskeisimpiä asioita, mutta meidän voittomme tarkoittaa sitä, että vähitellen muutosta parempaan pitäisi tapahtua.

— Kuulostaa pahasti poliitikkojen vaalipuheilta, mutta kaikista vioistasi huolimatta, et ole taipuvainen suoranaiseen valehteluun, Petunia tuhahti, mutta antoi asian olla.

He lähtivät kiipeämään yläkertaan, jossa Dudley oli jo ottanut ullakolle vievät tikapuut alas sisäänkäynti luukusta. Petunia kiipesi ensimmäisenä, koska hän tiesi, missä ne laatikot olivat, joita oli tullut pesänjaossa hänelle niin Lilyn kuin hänen osansa ja lisäksi ne laatikot, jotka oli toimitettu heille kuukausi Lilyn kuoleman jälkeen.

Hänellä oli vain hämärä käsitys siitä, mitä laatikot sisälsivät, koska ei ollut koskaan halunnut avata niitä. Arvopaperit, osaketodistukset ja arvotavarat olivat kaikki olleet erillisissä lukituissa salkuissa, joten niiden takia Petunian ei tarvinnut papereita sisältäviä laatikoita penkoa. Hän oli ollut silloin vielä liian katkera sekä vanhemmilleen että Lilylle, ettei hän halunnut uhrata heille yhtään ajatusta tai aikaa kuin oli pakko.

Harry saapui seuraavana ullakolle Dudleyn tullessa pian hänen jälkeensä. Hän oli automaattisesti tarttumassa sauvaansa siivotakseen alueen ja laatikot pölystä sun muusta, mutta pysähtyi muistaessaan, missä hän oli.

— Petunia-täti, pahastuisitko, jos käyttäisin taikuutta puhdistamaan tätä paikkaa? Lupaan, etten käytä taikuutta mihinkään muuhun, Harry kysyi varovaisesti. Hän ei halunnut pahentaa tilannetta, mutta jästikeinoin siivous veisi aivan turhan paljon aikaa ja sitä ei muutenkaan ollut paljoa.

— Siitä vaan, et sinä ennenkään kysellyt ennen kuin aiheutit ongelmia, nainen tuhahti vastaukseksi.

— Kiitos, täti, Harry sanoi ja jätti huomauttamatta, ettei hän koskaan aiemmin ollut tietoisesti edes käyttänyt taikuutta, vaan vahinkotaikuus jo nimensä mukaan tapahtui aina vahingossa.

Siivousloitsuista oli tullut niin tuttuja hänelle, ettei aikaakaan, kun puulattia hohti puhtautta ikkunasta siivilöityvässä valossa ja laatikoista erotti jälleen, mitä niiden kyljissä luki. Dudleyn vanhat lastenhuoneen pikkujakkarat ja pöytä siirrettiin nurkasta valoisampaan paikkaan, jonka jälkeen he levittivät ensimmäisen laatikon sisällön pöydälle ja alkoivat käydä niitä yhdessä läpi.

Papereiden kahina täytti ullakon, välillä sen rikkoi tömähdys, kun jokin monista kirjoista tai kansioista laskettiin pöydälle selaamista varten. Jokaisen vieressä oli kasa, johon he laittoivat katsotut ja hylätyt osat sisällöstä. Pöydän keskellä oli puolestaan yhteinen kasa niille, jotka saattoivat sisältää Harrya kiinnostavaa informaatiota ja sitten oli vielä kasa Petunian vieressä, joka sisälsi kirjeitä ja muita, jotka olivat herättäneet naisen kiinnostuksensa. Harry vilkaisi tätiään, hän tiesi, että osa oli varmasti saman tyyppisiä kuin se kirje, joka oli hänen kädessään.

_Rakas äiti ja isä,_

_Minulla on hyviä uutisia. Kävin tänään Pyhässä Mungossa, meille on Jamesin kanssa tulossa vauva, parantaja vahvisti sen. Olen aivan onnesta sekaisin. James ei ole kuullut iloisia uutisia vielä, sillä hän oli partioimassa, enkä tavoittanut häntä auroritoimistolta. Minun pitäisi kirjoittaa ylös teorioitani uuden tehokkaamman suojaloitsun kehittämiseksi ja aloittaa suojeliuksen loitsimisen helpottamiseen tähtäävä tutkimus, mutta haluaisin mennä tanssimaan lumihankeen silkasta rakkaudesta sisälläni kasvavaan elämään. Elämän alku ei ole edes vielä ihmisen näköinen, mutta siitä on jo tullut tärkein asia maailmassani. Voldemortin ja kuolonsyöjien kylvämä kauhukin kalpenee iloni rinnalla. _

_Järkevämpinä hetkinäni kuitenkin tajuan, miten huono ajoituksemme on perheen perustamiselle. Toisaalta haluan uskoa sodan olevan ohitse lapsemme syntymän aikaan, vaikka se vaikuttaakin turhan optimistiselta tässä tilanteessa. En tiedä, mitä kuvittelin killan saavan aikaan siihen liittyessäni, kun se koostuu sekalaisesta joukosta tavallisia velhoja ja noitia. Joukossa on ehkä muutama aurori ja iskuvelho, mutta silti kilta on pääasiassa epäsotilaallinen joukko, joka kinastelee epäolennaisista asioista saamatta mitään todellista aikaiseksi. Osa kehtaa jopa paheksua Saivartelijan toimintaa jästisyntyisten ja puoliveristen turvapaikkojen ja maastamuuton järjestämiseksi._

_Kyllähän te varmaan muistatte, kun kerroin tuosta lehdestä ja sen omistavasta pariskunnasta Kseno ja Serena Lovegoodista. Lovegoodit tekevät sentään jotain konkreettista vainottujen hyväksi, minäkin olen jonkin aikaa harkinnut maastamuuttoa, mutta James sai Albuksen kanssa puhuttua minut liittymään kiltaan. Toivoisin kuitenkin teidän ja Petunian perheineen muuttavan turvallisempaan maahan, sillä en halua teille tapahtuvan mitään pahaa. _

_Tietysti kiusaus paeta maasta on paljon suurempi nyt, kun tiedän olevani raskaana. Meidän maastamuuttomme on silti epätodennäköistä, sillä James ei halua jättää kotimaataan Voldemortin temmellyskentäksi, eikä tieto raskaudestani tule hänen mieltään muuttamaan. On totta, että Britannian valloitettuaan Voldemort pyrkisi valloittamaan muitakin maita ja siksi on parempi pysäyttää hänet heti alussa._

_Isä luotan siihen, että sinä saat äidin suostumaan muuttoon, Petunian saa houkuteltua mukaanne sillä, että toisessa maassa hän saisi enemmän teidän huomiotanne kuin minä, ja siellä olisi helpompi unohtaa kokonaan minun olemassaoloni. Enkä sano tätä häntä loukatakseni tai saadakseni hänet näyttämään pikkumaiselta, vaan on selvää, että meidän erilaisuutemme niin ulkoisesti kuin taikuuden osalta on saanut hänet tuntemaan itsensä ulkopuoliseksi ja kateelliseksi. Yritin pitkään etsiä keinoa jakaa taikuus hänen kanssaan, mutta sellaista ei löytynyt, ja mitä pidempään siinä meni, sitä vaikeampi hänen oli hyväksyä mitään taikuuteen liittyvääkään. Kunhan sota loppuu, niin aion panostaa enemmän energiaani väliemme korjaamiseen, me olemme perhettä, eikä mikään ole sitä tärkeämpää._

_Pitäkää hyvää huolta itsestänne._

_Rakkaudella Lily _

— En olisi uskonut, että Lily olisi uhrannut ajatustakaan meidän turvallisuudellemme, sillä sinne kouluun päästyään hän ei tuntunut lomilla huomaavan minua lainkaan. Puhui vain ihmeistä, joita koulussa pääsi tekemään ja uusien ystäviensä ihanuudesta. Aivan kuin koti ja perhe eivät olisi olleet enää mitään uuden maailman rinnalla. Milloin hän ei puhunut koulusta ja taikuudesta, hän kirjoitti uusille ystävilleen tai luki loitsukirjojaan.

— Yksi ystävistäni oli vähän samanlainen, mutta luulen, että taikuudesta puhuminen oli heille tapa jakaa se maailma teidän kanssa, kun se ei muuten oikein ollut mahdollista varsinkaan sodan aikana.

— Ehkä. Tässä on jotain joka saattaisi kiinnostaa sinua, vaikka se ei sukuselvityksen suhteen olekaan merkityksellinen, nainen totesi vaisusti.

Petunia ojensi Harrylle pienen kansion, se sisälsi Lilyn ja Petunian vauvakuvia, joiden yhteyteen oli kirjoitettu pätkiä näiden elämästä. "_Lily ja Petunia harvinaisen kuumana kesänä kahluualtaassa, jonne naapurin koirakin päätti tulla vilvoittelemaan._" tekstin vieressä oli kuva pienestä altaasta, johon kahden nakun pikkutytön väliin oli juuri, räiskeistä päätellen, hypännyt Welsh corgi. "_Petunia auttamassa pikkusiskon hoidossa._" oli puolestaan todiste siitä, että siskosten välit olivat olleet joskus aivan toisenlaiset, edes vanha kulahtanut valokuva ei estänyt katsojaa näkemästä pienen Petunia Evansin rakkautta pikkusiskoaan kohtaan. Harry toivoi, että Petunia olisi edes kerran elämässään katsonut häntä samalla tavalla, mutta tiesi, että jotkut haavat olivat liian syviä parantuakseen kunnolla. Ainakin he nyt pystyivät jakamaan näitä muistoja, joka oli sekin paljon.

Albumin jälkeen hänen käsiinsä osui lisää kirjeitä Lilyn käsialalla, jotka näyttivät olevan ajallisesti vähän edellisen kirjeen jälkeen kirjoitettuja.

_Rakas äiti ja isä,_

_Sain eilen tietää odottavani poikalasta, kerron asiasta näin etukäteen, sillä näin erikoista unen viikko sitten ja se tuntuu melkein enneunelta. Siinä valkopartainen mies, joka ei muistuttanut lainkaan professori Dumbledorea, kutsui Jamesin ja minun näköistä nuorta poikaa haryoniksi syvästi liikuttuneena, kuin tapaisi rakkaan lapsenlapsensa vuosien jälkeen ensimmäistä kertaa. Olin ja olen edelleen täysin varma, että kyseessä oli meidän poikamme, ja koko tilanne oli äärimmäisen todentuntuinen. _

_Onko meillä sukulaisia ulkomailla, sillä unen ympäristö näytti hyvin erilaiselta kuin mikään näkemäni paikka Englannissa? Niin ja miehen puhe kuulosti vieraskieliseltä, haryon saattaisi hyvinkin olla nimi Harry vahvasti murtaen. Ainakin se sai minut harkitsemaan poikani nimeämistä Harryksi, eikös se ole isän toinen nimi? Jamesin sukulainen unessa ollut mies ei voinut olla, koska hän ja pian syntyvä poika ovat ainoat Potterien suvun edustajat. _

_Laskettu aikani__on elokuun alussa, mutta ensimmäiset lapset kuulemma tuppaavat kiirehtimään maailmaan tulossaan, joten saatan synnyttää jo heinäkuussa. Toinenkin killassa oleva pariskunta odottaa esikoistaan samoihin aikoihin, olemme jo sopineet olevamme toistemme lasten kummeja, näin varmistamme sen, ettei kummiksi päädy vahingossa joku vihollisen kannattaja..._

_Rakas äiti ja isä,_

_Oli mukavaa nähdä teitä Harryn kastejuhlassa. Valitettavasti sen jälkeen on tapahtunut paljon asioita, jotka mutkistavat meidän tilannettamme. En voi kertoa niistä kirjeessä, eikä meillä ole mahdollisuutta tässä tilanteessa tulla tapaamaan teitä. Itse asiassa tämä kirje saattaa hyvinkin olla viimeisiä, ainakin toistaiseksi, joita voin lähettää. Meistä on tullut vihollisen huomion kohteita ja olemme jatkuvassa vaarassa, poikkeuksellisen suuressa vaarassa. _

_Joudumme turvautumaan hyvin monimutkaiseen taikuuteen suojautuaksemme, emmekä sen takia voi olla yhteydessä muuhun maailmaan juurikaan, koska pieninkin lipsahdus saattaisi paljastaa meidät viholliselle. Yritän saada viestejä teille vielä Jamesin ystävien tai killan kautta, mutta en ole lainkaan varma, kuinka usein he niitä voivat teille toimittaa, jotta teidän turvallisuutenne ei olisi enempää uhattu. _

_Pyydän vielä kerran, että muuttaisitte edes tilapäisesti ulkomaille. Viettäkää sapattivuosi Teneriffalla tai Aurinkorannikolla, ottakaa Petunia perheineen mukaanne. Minulla on sellainen olo, että emme tapaisi enää koskaan, ja se ei ole pelkkä epämääräinen pelko sodan takia, vaan kuin kurkistus tulevaisuuteen, jossa meitä ei ole ja Harry on aivan yksin. En halua menettää teitä, te olette minun perheeni, vaikka elänkin taikamaailmassa suurimmaksi osaksi, olette te minulle aina yhtä rakkaita. _

_Välillä jopa toivon, etten olisi taikamaailmaa valinnut, mutta silloin minulla ei olisi Harrya tai Jamesia, jotka ovat minun maailmani. Anteeksi, että muste on levinnyt paikoin, en enää tee juuri muuta kuin itke. Harry tosin pitää hereillä ollessaan mieleni muualla kuin murheissa, mutta muu aika tuntuu kuluvan murheiden parissa ja muuton järjestelyissä, vaikka ne ovat melkein yksi ja sama asia..._

Oli vaikeaa lukea näitä kirjeitä. Tieto siitä, että niiden kirjoittaja ei kovin montaa kirjettä niiden jälkeen ollut voinut kirjoittaa. Se ja valokuvat hänestä vanhempiensa, Siriuksen ja Remuksen kanssa tekivät kipeää. Sodasta huolimatta kuvissa oli iloinen ja huoleton tunnelma, hän näki kuinka onnellinen oli ollut lapsena, ja saattoi vain ajatella sitä, kuinka lyhyeksi se aika oli jäänyt.

Hän antoi nämäkin kirjeet Petunian luettavaksi, mutta pyysi, että täti laittaisi ne kiinnostava informaatio -kasaan luettuaan ne. Hän lupasi tehdä kaikista niistä kopiot, jos täti haluaisi itselleen samoja kirjeitä ja papereita muistoksi. Seuraava kirje oli hyvin lyhyt, joten Harry tarttui siihen hieman vastentahtoisesti, oli helppo arvata mihin se sijoittuisi aikajanalla.

_Rakas äiti ja isä,_

_En ole kuullut teistä aikoihin mitään. Onko kaikki kunnossa? Petunia ei ole vastannut kirjeisiini, mutta muista lähteistä olen kuullut hänen olevan kunnossa. Ilmeisesti hän ei halua olla enää missään tekemisissä kanssani, se on kovin surullista, sillä rakastan häntä yhtä paljon kuin ennenkin ja ikävöin häntä. Olisin kovasti halunnut kuulla, miten hänen poikansa on kasvanut ja kehittynyt, kun he ovat Harryn kanssa melkein saman ikäisiä? _

_Mutta ehkä näin on parempi, niin hänen perheensä ei ole yhtä suuressa vaarassa kuin, jos pitäisimme tiiviisti yhteyttä. Sillä en voi käyttää samoja henkilöitä kirjeiden välittämisessä kuin teidän kanssanne, koska heitä Petunia ei voi sietää laisinkaan tuttavistamme. Ja tällä hetkellä luotettujen piirimme on hyvin pieni, joten valinnanvaraa ei ole. _

_Vastatkaa pian, että tiedän onko kaikki kunnossa. Sirius voi tuoda teidän viestinne heti, pyydän häntä odottamaan vastausta. Jos tarvitsette lisäsuojaa kotiinne, niin kertokaa hänelle, hän voi pyytää maahisia vahvistamaan suojataikoja. James on kirjoittanut tilinhoitajalleen, että kaikki kulut veloitetaan hänen holvistaan, joten siitä teidän ei tarvitse huolehtia._

_Muistakaa antaa Siriukselle karkkeja sillä, vaikka hän on jo aikuinen, se ei estä häntä pilailemasta kustannuksellanne Halloweenin perinteiden mukaisesti. Niin ja voitteko sytyttää vaarin haudalle kynttilän pyhäinpäivänä minunkin puolestani, kun en itse pääse sinne tänä vuonna._

Etkä minään seuraavista vuosista, ajatteli Harry kirjeen lopuksi. Kirje jätti tyhjän tunteen, hän oli saanut tutustua äitiinsä vähän paremmin kirjeiden kautta, mutta niitä ei ollut enempää. Muita papereita oli edelleen, mutta ei kirjeitä hänen äidiltään. Ne eivät olleet vieneet eteenpäin juurikaan hänen ensisijaista selvitystään, mutta tarjonneet jotain paljon parempaa.

Harryn käteen osui hänen isovanhempiensa pesänjakokansio ja hän oli jo pistämässä sitä pois, kun hänen silmänsä sattuivat yhden paperin otsikkoon_. _

**Adoptiopäätös**

Rose Marie Evans os. Lloyd ja Jonathan Edward Evans on täten myönnetty oikeus adoptoida lapsekseen aiemmin Indilwen -niminen tyttö, jolle on samalla myönnetty Ison-Britannian kansalaisuus kaikkine oikeuksineen ja velvollisuuksineen.

Tämä päätös on tehty yhdessä lastensuojeluviranomaisten ja sairaalan hoitohenkilökunnan kanssa, lapsen biologisten vanhempien suostumuksella ja näiden toiveet huomioon ottaen.

Adoptiossa lapsi saa nimekseen Lily Marie Evans.

Ohessa liitteenä sairaalan tekemän selvityksen perusteella aiemmin myönnetty tilapäinen huoltajuus, joka on tämän päätöksen myötä vahvistettu ja muutettu pysyväksi adoptioksi, lapsen saatua adoption edellyttämä kansalaisuus.

Hänen Majesteettinsa  
>Lapseksiottamisasioiden Lautakunnan<br>valtuuttamana

_Cynthia Mountjoy_

Sosiaalityöntekijä  
>Kansainväliset adoptiot<p>

Harry pidätti henkeään lukiessaan adoptiopäätöstä, tässäkö se nyt oli, se mitä hän oli etsinyt, yhteys kieliopintojen ja sukuselvityksen kanssa? Hänen äitinsä ei ollut tästä maasta, oliko tämä samasta maasta kuin Lunan äiti? Nimi oli erikoinen, mutta sen merkitys pysyi samana, jos Harry muisti oikein. Lily oli adoptoitu, Petunia ei ollut hänen biologinen sukulainen. Harry ojensi todistuksen Petunialle, jolle paperin sisältö tuli myös selvästi yllätyksenä.

— Tämä selittää niin paljon... Me olimme aivan erinäköiset ja erilaiset muutenkin, niitä eroja oli vaikea selittää mitenkään luonnollisen perinnöllisyyden vaihtelun ilmentymänä. Ajattelin, että syynä saattaisi olla Lilyn taikuus, joka teki hänestä niin erilaisen, mikä osaltaan olikin oikein, sillä taikuuden on täytynyt tulla hänen biologisilta vanhemmiltaan... Petunia puhui aivan uppoutuneena ajatuksiinsa, eikä osoittanut sanojaan kummallekaan pojista.

Siinä ullakon hämärässä saattoi nähdä, kuinka joku selittämätön taakka karisi Petunian hartioilta. Naisen koko olemus muuttui, oli kuin jopa kasvojen rypyt olisivat siloittuneet ja iho saanut lisää väriä. Tieto siitä, ettei hän olisikaan voinut olla Lilyn kaltainen näytti parantavan sen, mitä vuodet eivät olleet onnistuneet korjaamaan. Petunia sai aitoa itsevarmuutta, eikä hänen tarvinnut teeskennellä olevansa parempi kuin Lily, vertailu oli turhaa, koska heillä oli ollut yhteinen perhe, muttei samaa geeniperimää.

Hän ymmärsi nyt paremmin myös vanhempiensa Lilylle kohdistaman huomion, he olivat yrittäneet saada tytön erilaisuudestaan huolimatta kokemaan itsensä osaksi perhettä. He eivät halunneet Lilyn tuntevan itseään ulkopuoliseksi vain siksi, että olikin perinyt erikoisia voimia biologisilta vanhemmiltaan. Osaksi he halusivat estää adoptiota paljastumasta ennen kuin he olisivat itse poissa, he pelkäsivät menettävänsä Lilyn, jos tämä olisi tiennyt olevansa adoptoitu. Kaikki se, mitä hän oli luullut olevan osoitus siitä, että vanhemmat pitivät Lilyä parempana tyttärenä kuin Petuniaa olikin ollut aivan muuta. Hän oli ainoa tytär, joten häntä parempaa hänen vanhempansa eivät voineet saada. Lily oli ollut heillä vain lainassa.

— Minä menen keittämään teetä, tulkaa alas vartin päästä, niin voitte syödä muutaman leivän samalla. En usko, että minua enää tarvitaan täällä, Petunia sanoi ja käveli kevein askelin tikkaille. Erikoisinta oli pieni hymy naisen kasvoilla.

Dudley ja Harry katsoivat ällistyneinä Petunian jälkeen, muutos oli todella hämmentävä. Petunian kadottua näkyvistä pojat katsoivat toisiinsa, mutta eivät löytäneet sanoja ilmaisemaan yllättyneisyyttään, joten he jatkoivat urakkaansa hiljaisuudessa. Dudley selasi kiinnostuneena valokuva-albumeita, vauvakirjoja, lehtiä ja muita. Harry puolestaan palasi mullistavan asiakirjan pariin, tai pikemminkin sen liitteeseen, josta hän toivoi löytävänsä lisää tietoa äitinsä biologisesta perheestä ja näiden taustoista.

Yorkshiren keskussairaalan synnytysosaston sosiaalityöntekijän yhteenveto potilaalle X-45521912 ja hänen miehelleen myönnetystä huoltajuudesta:

Potilas X-45521912 otettiin sisään normaaliaikaiseen synnytykseen seitsemän vuorokautta aiemmin. Synnytys sujui normaalisti ensimmäiset viisi tuntia, eikä potilas halunnut minkäänlaista kivunlievitystä. Kuudennella tunnilla potilaan tila alkoi heiketä nopeasti, myös supistusten väli kasvoi merkittävästi, ja lapsen pää oli osittain jo synnytyskanavassa. Pian kävi selväksi, että tilanne oli erittäin vakava uhaten molempien henkeä. Anestesialääkäri kutsuttiin paikalle kiireesti ja potilas valmisteltiin nopeasti hätäsektioon. Leikkauksen yhteydessä todettiin lapsen kuristuneen napanuoraan, eikä hänen hyväkseen ollut enää mitään tehtävissä.

Potilas toipui leikkauksesta hyvin, mutta lapsen menetyksen aiheuttaman järkytyksen ja synnytyksen aikaisen heikkenemisen takia häntä pidettiin osastolla useamman päivän ajan. Sinä aikana potilasta ja hänen miestään tuli osastolle tapaamaan ulkomaalaistaustainen pariskunta alle vuoden ikäisen lapsensa kanssa. Hoitohenkilökunta ei aluksi kiinnittänyt vierailijoihin normaalia enempää huomiota, koska heidän läsnäolonsa näytti lievittävän potilaan depressiota lapsesta huolimatta, vaikka muiden lasten näkeminen sai edelleen potilaan sulkeutuneeksi. Kaksi päivää ensimmäisen vierailun jälkeen hoitaja huomasi pariskuntien käyvän neuvotteluja ulkomaalaisen lapsen sijaisvanhemmuudesta tai adoptiosta, tässä vaiheessa sosiaalityöntekijä pyydettiin paikalle.

Kävi ilmi, että nimikseen Gil-galad ja Wilwarin ilmoittanut pariskunta, oli tullut synnytyssairaalaan tarkoituksenaan antaa oma lapsensa perheelle, joka oli menettänyt omansa, jos he katsoivat näiden olevan kykeneviä rakastamaan ja huolehtimaan heidän lapsestaan hyvin. He olivat sanojensa mukaan maasta, jossa oli erittäin uhkaava sota ja ruhtinaan lapsena heidän tyttärensä Indilwen olisi erityisessä vaarassa. Siitä syystä he olivat päätyneet tuomaan lapsen turvaan rauhalliseksi katsomaansa maahan perheeseen, jossa tyttö saisi elää suojassa sodalta. He olivat valmiita antamaan lasta koskevien päätöksien teon tämän uudelle perheelle, jopa jättämään näiden ratkaistavaksi kertoako lapselle tämän biologisista vanhemmista mitään tälle. He sanoivat, että oli erittäin epätodennäköistä, että sota päättyisi ennen lapsen aikuisuutta ja siihen asti he olisivat valmiit odottamaan, myös siinä tapauksessa, että sota loppuisi aiemmin.

Pariskunnalla ei ollut minkäänlaisia henkilötodistuksia, ellei sitten sellaiseksi voida lukea erityistä sinettisormusta, jonka erikoiset kuvioinnit eivät vastanneet mitään yleisesti tunnettua kirjaimistoa tai heraldiikkaa. Heillä ei ollut muuta valuuttaa kuin pussillinen jalometallia, jonka arvo kaikesta päätellen oli huomattava, ja jonka he halusivat antaa lapsen uusille vanhemmille lapsen ja perheen kustannuksiin tuleviksi vuosiksi. Kaikesta päätellen kyseessä oli todellinen hätä lapsen tulevaisuuden puolesta, eikä yritys saada turvapaikkaa koko perheelle hyvinvointivaltiossa. Heidän käyttämänsä nimet kotimaastaan ja kaupungistaan, eivät auttaneet selvittämään heidän alkuperäänsä, mutta ensivaikutelma oli euraasialaisesta rodusta. He eivät suostuneet antamaan lastaan lastensuojelun sijoitettavaksi, vaan vaativat lapsen saavan kodin heidän valitsemiensa vanhempien luota.

Koska lapsen henki oli ilmiselvästi vaarassa tämän kotimaassa, katsoimme lopulta parhaaksi suostua heidän pyyntöönsä, kun myös potilas X-45521912 puolisoineen oli halukas ottamaan lapsen osaksi perhettään. Psykologin arvion mukaan potilas osasi tehdä eron menettämänsä lapsen ja sijaislapsensa välillä, eikä sijoittamisesta olisi haittaa kummallekaan osapuolelle tai häiritsisi suruprosessia.

Terveystarkastus osoitti tytön olevan terve, noin vuoden ikäinen fyysisistä ominaisuuksista päätellen, mutta ikäistään edellä kognitiivisessa ja karkeamotorisessa kehityksessä. Iän arviointi osoittautui välttämättömäksi, sillä biologisten vanhempien kulttuurissa on mitä ilmeisimmin hyvin erilainen aikakäsitys, päätellen siitä, että he ilmoittivat tytön iäksi neljä vuotta lähempänä viittä. Tytön näkö ja kuulo ovat erinomaiset, paino suhteessa pituuteen hieman keskiarvoa matalampi, mutta normaalin painokäyrän sisällä. Siro rakenne näyttäisi olevan periytyvä ominaisuus, molemmat vanhemmat pitkiä ja solakoita...

...

Harryn kädet tärisivät, se alkoi näyttää aina vain todennäköisemmältä, että ne kolme erikoista kieltä ja hänen äitinsä puoleiset sukujuuret johtivat kaikki samaan paikkaan. Kielten oppimisen haastavuus ei enää tuntunut yhtään niin tylsältä kuin vain puoli tuntia aiemmin.

Hänen olisi heti otettava yhteyttä Lunaan. Oli aika järjestää kaikki asiat siten, että Lunan päätettyä Tylypahkassa viimeisen vuotensa, he olisivat molemmat valmiita palaamaan juurilleen.

_Alkutahdit_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_K/H2: Pahoitteluni, jos kirjeiden ja asiakirjojen erottaminen muusta tekstistä on hankalaa, mutta tämä sivusto ei tarjoa kaikkia muotoilumahdollisuuksia, joilla olen niitä alkuperäisessä versiossa erottanut niin fonteilla kuin eri asetteluilla. En halunnut alleviivata tuosta yhdestä tekstistä kaikkea, mikä olisi ollut kursiivin ja boldauksen lisäksi oikeastaan ainoa erottelu keino, kun keskitys ei oikein sovi asiakirjan muotoiluksi, alleviivattua tekstiä on mielestäni hankalampi lukea, joten käytin sitä siksi vain otsikkoon erotuksena boldatulle toiselle asiakirjalle, jotta on selkeämpää, että ne ovat kaksi eri asiakirjaa. Kysymyksiä saa esittää, jos jokin jäi kovin epäselväksi, mutta osa on tarkoituksella jätetty auki, koska seuraavassa osassa, joka ei kyllä ole vielä valmis, pitäisi selvitä enemmän asioita ainakin Lilyn ja Harryn taustasta. Yritin pitää asiakirjoissa hieman kankeampaa kieltä, tosin lääketieteelliset termit ja sairaaloissa käytettävä oma kieli ei ole tuttua minulle, mutta virastokieli ja sosiaalipuolen on vähän paremmin tuttua, joita en ihan täysillä tässä käyttänyt ihan lukijoita ajatellen, koska en aina ymmärtänyt itse kirjoittamia kirjeitä, joita virastossa jouduin kirjoittamaan kuin vasta useamman lukukerran jälkeen :P_


End file.
